Akatsuki Horrorama
by elric0sis
Summary: A series of drabbles based off of some children's songs. Rated for Blood/Gore. YAOI IS IN HERE AS WELL!
1. Introduction

AU: Muahahahaha! Here is the start to my 'Akatsuki Horrorama!' Most of these are going to be based on innocent children's songs, but some might need a different song, I don't know yet. So, beware and enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Akatsuki woke up in a dark room. They were all completely confused, one minute they were all laughing and having fun making fun of Tobi and Deidara's fight. Now they were here, sitting in the dark, not even able to feel their own chakra signatures. They all tried to use their chakra, Itachi was desperately trying to activate his Sharingan and Deidara was trying to make an exploding bomb, but it was pointless. A small laugh came out of the corner of the room, instantly putting the Akatsuki on high alert. The semes grabbed on to their ukes, holding them tightly to their chests in order to protect them.

The room became lighter and lighter until it turned completely white, showing everything in it. A little girl stood off to one side of the room looking at the Akatsuki with a smile on her face. Her hair was a bleach white and she had black eyes. She smiled evilly at the group and laughed again. Pein glared at her, sensing an evil aura around her. "Girl, where are we and why are we here?" The little girl looked at him and laughed again. "Why, you are all in my play room. I invited you guys here and you came! I'm so excited!" She said clapping her hands. "Now, I love songs! I'll sing some for you!" She said smiling. She opened her mouth when she was interrupted by Hidan.

"Oh (BEEP) no! You get us the Hell out of here! I'm not going to (BEEPING) PLAY with a (BEEPING) kid!" He stood up and walked towards the girl, fully prepared to strangle the answer out of her. She frowned at him and tapped her nose, freezing him in his place. His eyes grew wide at the power of the kid, instantly frowning. "Now, that's not a very nice thing to say! Besides...." she said with an evil grin, "I want to have some fun with my new friends....." Instantly, Hidan disappeared, leaving a stunned Akatsuki and a pissed banker. But as soon as everyone took a step towards her, she smiled again and they all disappeared. She laughed to herself, "This is going to be fun....."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Hope you enjoyed the evil little five year old! What plans await our favorite villains? Find out in the next chapter of "Akatsuki Horrorama!"


	2. Pop Goes The Weasel

AU: Hope that you enjoy this fun filled chase of terror!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi landed harshly in the middle of what seemed to be a corridor. He looked around to try to find his Seme and the others, but it was to no avail. Itachi got up and wandered down the dark corridors that loomed over him. He passed by blank walls and paintings with no faces, seemingly not fazing him. But on the inside he was panicking. Where was he? How would he get out of this one? And why couldn't he use his Sharingan or Jutsu? His thoughts were soon disrupted by a small, childlike voice. He strained his ears to make out what it was saying, only to realize that it was singing.

**"All around the cobbler's bench......"**

Suddenly light shone down from the ceiling of the room, making Itachi cringe at the sudden change in light. He looked around and saw that he was wandering, not in a corridor, but in a constant circle around a bench. The bench was 50 stories high and had giant tools and nails on it, appearing to be a working bench....

**"The monkey chased the weasel......."**

Itachi looked around finally noticing another figure in the room. He squinted, trying to get a better look when he realized that the figure was a monkey. Now normally he wouldn't mind a small mamal like that, but this thing was taller than him! His genius mind finally kicked in and he remembered the rest of the song that was being sung, visibly paling. The monkey had something in his hand. It flashed and Itachi saw that it was a knife. His eyes widened as the monkey started running at an impossible speed toward him, chasing him. Itachi took off, running around the bench seeing that it was the only way to go. _"Kami help me! Kisame! Where are you?!?! HELP!'_ He thought to himself.

**"The monkey thought it all was fun......"**

Itachi looked back at the monkey, seeing nothing but sharp teeth that were pulled back into a wicked grin. The monkey was still holding the knife over his head running faster and faster after Itachi. Out of the corner of his eye Itachi saw a flash of blue. Thinking that it was Kisame, he bolted straight towards it, only to see a blue wall, cornering him. He paled as he turned around and saw the monkey walking slowly towards him, smiling like a maniac. He sighed, _'Ok then. I wil just have to result to Taijutsu, not so bad, right?'_He tried to kick the monkey when it came to close, but he found that his whole body was frozen in place. He started to panic, hyperventilating as the monkey turned him around and faced him towards the wall. Itachi got one last look of the color of his lover before the monkey slit his throat, popping blood out of his jugular. Itachi's eyes went wide as the blood drained from his body, seeing it splatter across the blue wall. His body dropped to the floor, cold and limp.

"**Pop goes the Weasel........."**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: I swear, I almost cried when I wrote this. It may seem funny, but a freaking life sized monkey would scare the crap out of me!


	3. I'm A Little Fishy

AU: Here's the next song, it might seem a little.......'fishy.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THIS SONG!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame landed in the middle of a blue room, all of the the walls but one, were made out of aquariums with fish swimming around inside. Kisame scratched his head and looked around to try and find someone else from the Akatsuki, mostly to try and find his uke, but it was to no avail. So Kisame started to walk around, trying to sense his Samehada at the very least, or better yet another chakra signature. He was met with the same results, nothing. Suddenly, a child-like voice started singing.

"**I'm a little fishy....."**

Kisame walked closer to one of the aquariums, looking closer at the type of fish in them.

**"Watch me swim...."**

Kisame stumbled backwards, seeing his worst fear swimming in the tanks, piranha fish. Kisame always had a strange phobia of those fish, not because of their meat-loving habits. But because they could strip the flesh from him, or his loved one, in under a minute. You could never tell what waters were infested with piranha and which were safe to swim in, that's what worried Kisame the most.

"**Here is my tail......"**

All of the piranha seemed to wiggle their tail, taunting Kisame with the spikes on the end.

"**Here is my fin........"**

All of the piranha waved their fins at Kisame, showing off their fins with spikes on the tips. Kisame gulped and backed away from the three ways, putting his back up against the only blue wall in the room.

**"When I want to have fun with my friends........"**

Kisame turned around , thinking that he heard Itachi calling him only to have his heart beat faster. The blue wall was suddenly splattered with blood, Itachi's blood. Kisame freaked out and backed away from the wall, crying for his lost love. Unknown to him, the floor behind him opened up to show a giant tank full of piranha, then smiling their sharp fangs at the delicious piece of meat.

**"I wiggle my tail,"**

Kisame stumbled on the edge of the tank, falling backwards into it. The fish wiggled their tails and propelled themselves forwards, biting into the blue meat. Kisame screamed his lungs out until the fish bit into them, turning the water red.

**"and jump right in........."**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: I am actually still crying while I'm writing this, it's so sad!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I figured out a method to my madness, I'm going to write about the whole Akatsuki from my favorite member, of course Itachi, to my least favorite member. Enjoy!


	4. Little Birdie

AU: Alright! I'm back! I told you I wouldn't quit on my stories! ^/.\^' Anyways, onto the story...  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Deidara screamed as he was dropped into a room. Rubbing his head, he got up and looked around. "Baka Hidan, un. Opens his big ass mouth and we all get in trouble, un." He whined, looking around. He frowned and kicked at the ground, seeing that it was made out of sticks. "What the hell, un?" He dropped to one knee and pulled out a stick, looking at it curiously.

"I saw a little bird go hop, hop, hop..." A sweet little voice rang out, sending shivers down Deidara's back.

"Un?" Deidara said, getting up with the stick, looking around. "S-Sasori-No-Danna, un?" Deodara whimpered, looking around more and started walking off in one direction. He seemed to walk for hours until he came up to a wall made of sticks, frowning.

"I told the little bird to stop, stop, stop..." The voice rang out again. Deidara frowned and thought, coming up with an idea.

"Baka, un! Why didn't I think of that in the first place?" He said, smiling and takes out a glop of clay, molding a bird and make his ahndsign, waiting for it to turn into a giant bird. Nothing happened. Deidara frowned then smacked his forehead. "Duh, un. I didn't think of that because we can't use chakra here, un." Deidara threw the bird model back in his pocket and continued to walk around, feeling like someone was watching him and started to walk faster. A little voice giggled, sending shivers down Deidara's back again and he arrived at, what seemed to be, a window. He breathed on it and rubbed the edge of his sleave on it, looking through.

"I went to the window to say 'How do you do'?.." The voice rang and Deidara dropped on the ground, his face completly pale from the image of Kisame floating in chunks and bits on the other side of the window.

"I'm out of here un!" Deidara screamed, running the opposite way when strings dropped down from the sky, wrapping around his neck and torso as he thrashed around. "LET ME GO UN!" He screamed, trying to get free and dead bodies dropped from the strings, picking him up and they pull on the strings, making them go back up from wherever they came from, Deidara's wails sounding through out the whole room.

"He wagged his little tail and away he flew."

AU: Yay~! Double feature time! Two updates in one day as my apology. 


	5. Anything Can Be A Puppet

AU: Alright! I'm sorry for the delay but here it is, the fourth chapter~!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Sasori looked around the little shop, raising one of his perfectly crafted eyebrows and stood up. Looking around he saw dead bodies hanging from the ceiling, all of them dressed in princess type clothes like dolls. Scrunching his nose, he walked off towards a door. Curiously, Sasori opened the door only to have limbs and guts slide out, making him back up.

"Anything can be a puppet..." A young girl's voice started to sing. Sasori looked around for the little girl, scowling and looks for another exit.

"And everything is a friend..." The voice chirped, making Sasori grow annoyed. A sudden movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention, turning around and his jaw drooped.

"My best friend is this block of wood..." The voice said again, making the dead body of Deidara walk towards Sasori like a puppet, a bomb in his hand.

"D-Dei! W-What has she done to you?" Sasori cried, backing up slightly. The dead blond chuckled, walking towards him.

"She's made me perfect Sasori-No-Danna, un. Just like your art. Now we can be together forever, un." Deidara's eye widened and a wide grin graced him face. "Right?" Sasori started to panic, running to a wall and banged on it with his fists, shrieking to get out when suddenly Deidara's hand clasped on his shoulder, making him turn around. "Together forever, un." The blond bomber said, sticking the bomb on Sasori's heart container and hugs him. "Katsu." the two artists exploded in an array of reds, Sasori's head rolling over to a dark corner, a pair of shining eyes perring through the darkness.

"I pretend that he's not dead."

AU: Like I said, this is part of my double feature for not updating in a LONG time~! Enjoy! 


	6. Little Jack Horner

AU: And now, for the next victum- I mean chapter. ^/.\^ DISCLIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Tobi groaned lightly and woke up, seeing nothing but black.

"AHHH! TOBI IS BLIND!" He yelled, jumping up and a hole appeared in the sky. "NOW TOBI BROKE THE SKY! NOOO!" Tobi wailed, starting to cry when he smelled something good. "Mmm~! Tobi smells pie~!" He said, jumping through the hole and landed on a metallic ground. "Huh?" Tobi looked around, seeing that he was trapped in a metal box. The masked boy frowned and ran all around the box, trying to find a way out. "Where is Tobi?" He yelled, starting to get scared.

"Madara-Nii-san! Itachi-samepai! Kisame-sempai! Pein! Konan! Sasori! Hidan-san! Kakuzu-san! Zetsu-sempai! SEMPAI!" He called, pouting and sat in the corner of the box.

"Little Jack Horner sat in a corner..." a small voice said, making Tobi look up.

"Hello? Is someone here with Tobi?" the masked boy yelled, looking around more.

"Eating a Christmas pie..." the voice sang again.

"Pie?" Tobi looked around and finally noticed the giant pie in the middle of the box. "PIE!" He yelled happily, diving into the pie and started to eat. Outside, a pale hand turned the knob on the oven, heating it up. Tobi ate the pie happily, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Phew...Tobi is getting hot..." He said, taking off his cloak and continued to eat. A few minutes later, Tobi collapsed onto the gooey goodness, panting. "Tobi is REALLY hot...Tobi wonders what kind of pie this is anyways..." Tobi rolled over and looked at the pie, gasping. Inside the pie, Tobi saw a blue eye ball that looked alot like Deidara's...

"SEMPAI!" He yelled, swimming away from the eye and found that he had been eating a Sasori and Deidara pie, the two lover's organs spread out through out the delicious treat. Tobi felt like he was going to be sick when suddenly the top of the pie started getting hotter and hotter. The orange masked kid starting swimming away, but every time he stroked the sticky fillings swallowed him further.

"HELP! ZETSU-SAN! PLEASE SAVE TOBI!" He yelled, crying and screaming for his lover. His mask was soon covered in the sticky goo and his hand stuck out of the pie, seeming to reach for help when it was pulled in as well.

(25 Minutes later)

A pale hand reached in and pulled out the freshly made pie, pink lips spreading into a smile. The being closed the door to the Easy Bake oven and walked over to a tea party set, setting the pie down. The child then sat at one of the pink chairs, elevn other plushies sitting at the table. A raven haired plushie had it's neck split, the stuffing leaking out. The one next to it, a blue one, was torn to bits, hardly even recognizable. The next two, one with red hair and one with blond ponytail, were missing their heads and other limbs, stuffing pouring out.

"He put in his thumb and pulled out a plum..."

The little girl smiled and stuck her thumb inside the pie, pulling it out and a little, burnt figure with an orange mask on was pierced by her thumb. She brought it to her lips and bit down, a sickening crunch being heard and she chewed.

"And said..."

She swallowed and smiled, reaching over to another plushie with an orange mask on and pulled the string in its back, then picked it up and threw it into her fire pit to make it a nice black color. As the plushie burned, it's little voice rang.

"What a good boy am I."

AU: T/.\T Poor Tobi-kun...  
Bunny: You killed Tobi!  
Cat: You bastard!  
Weasel: ... 


	7. Wise Old Bird

AU: Time for...THE NEXT VICTIM~!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Kakuzu awoke to a dark, crowded space, frowning. He got up and looked around, feeling the walls with his hand. 'Wood?..' He thought to himself, trying to find a hollow spot and knocks on the wood lightly, making his way down the wall.

The little girl watched with great interest, humming. "He's smart...I shouldn't waist brains like these..." she smiled. "Then he will simply be for display~"

Kakuzu looked around wildly, having heard a small laugh and frowns. 'This sin't good...I have to find Hidan quickly...' He searched the walls more, frowning every tie he didn't hear a hollow spot. Suddenly, he tripped over something, grunting as he got up.

"Who the hell would put a pie in the middle of a room?" He said, picking up the pie with a hole in the top. He sniffed it slightly and frowned, dropping it after smelling the old carcasses and backed away. "What kind of hellhole is this place?" He whispered, trying more desperatly to find a way out.

"A wise old owl lived in an oak.."

Kakuzu frowned, looking around in the darkness for the voice. 'Where is that coming from?' he thought, searching around more. Suddenly, the room lit up from a hole int he wall, letting Kakuzu take a good look around.

"The more he saw the less he spoke.."

He looked around for the source of the voice again, trying to call out when his own threads started sewing his lips shut. Kkauzu freaked out and tried to get them under control, ripping at them but they only sewed faster until his lips were completly sealed.

'WHAT THE HELL!' He thought, running to the hole desperatly to try and escape. He stopped right before he got to it, looking out and gasped. In front of him he saw multiple plushies of everyone in the Akatsuki, Each one with a screen on their stomachs. Kakuu watched as Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara and Tobi died repeatedly, shaking in horror.

"The less he spoke the more he heard..."

Kakuzu couldn't take his eyes off the small screens, watching in horror as another one flickered to life and reveiled himself. He looked down at himself, seeing his body starting to morph into the wood and wings sprouted from his back. He paniced more, thrashing about and tried to get loose until the transfrmation was complete, his whole body shaped like an owl. The only part of the old Kakuzu that was left was his eyes that never blinked, only stared at the screens.

"Why can't we all be like that wise old bird?"

AU: And the next victim has come and gone~! Who will be next?... 


	8. Two Little Hands

AU:Another chapter up and running~!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THESE RHYMES!

Hidan woke up to a bright pink room with little purple hearts all over the walls. He groaned and snarled at the walls, getting up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Where the fuck am I?" He said, lokoing around at the little play room. Not only were the walls pink and purple, but the carpet was a bright white with little butterflies sewn on them. There was a small tea party table in the middle of the room and a tiny, fake chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Hidan growled at all the girly items and started to beat on the walls, cutting his palms opena dn smeared blood everywhere, his eyes widening and smiling in pleasure.

"oohh~~~ Yesss...The pain is so goooood~~~" He moaned, cutting more of his skin so he bled all over the white carpet, staining it red. He was getting on a cutting frenzy when the little girl showed up in the room, sitting on top of the tea party table.

"Hey~! It's not very nice to ruin my play room~!" She wined, glaring at Hidan. The jashinest smirked and flipped her off.

"Shut up bitch. Now, get me the hell out of here and I'll stop." The little girl smiled and said to herself.

"Oh, I will get you too stop..." She cleared her throat and starting singing a soft tune.

"Two little hands to clap, clap, clap..." Suddenly, a giant sword came out and cut off Hidan's hands from the wrist, making him scream.

"AAHHHH~! DAMN THAT FEELS GOOD~!" He yelled, smirking at the stunned child. "I'm immortal you little idiot! Do whatever you want, I will always have the upper hand!"

"Two little legs go tap, tap, tap..." The girl growled.

An ax came out this time and chopped off hidan's legs from the knees down, leaving him with bloody stumps. The jashinest moaned, laughing at the little girl's angry face as she sang faster.

"Two little eyes are open wide..." Two spoons came flying into Hidan's head, ripping out his eyes as he screamed happily.

"AHHHH HA HA HA~! MORE~!" The girl snarled and took a burning sword, slicing off his head. Hidan coughed and laughed as his head rolled on the floor. "Ha! Bitch, I already told you I can't be killed! Wait, w-what the fuck is happening?" Hidan screamed, the fire consuming his head and body. "BUT I'M IMMORTAL DAMMIT!JASHIN-SAMA WILL SMITE YOU!"

The little girl smiled wide, watching his burning corspe and hummed, sitting next to the little fire and roasted some pink, bunny shaped marshmellows over the flames.

"And one little head goes side to side..."

AU: Ah hah~! That took a little while to think up a way to kill Hidan...Anyways, another chapter up and running~! 


	9. If all the world were paper

AU:XDD finally!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THIS RHYME!  
_

Konan awoke to the sounds of birds chirping. She rubbed her eyes nad looked around, seeing that she was on the beach. She sighed contently, _'I got away...but what about the others?...' _She though, getting up and wandered along the shoreline. Her black and red robe blew in the wind, the clouds on the familiar cloth seeming to be real and fly behind her. The paper mistress stopped suddenly, seeing a piece of paper on the ground. She picked it up and looked it over, seeing nothing on it.

"hn...Oh well.."

The origami mistress continued her way along the beach and soon came across another piece of paper. She picked it up and frowned, seeing that it was blank like the last one.

"This is starting to get weird..." She said, plaving the paper in her cloak and continued, soon coming across multiple blank papers. She frowned more, trying to figure out the cause of the paper when she heard a small voice.

**_"If all the world were paper..."_**

Konan looked around her, not seeing anyone other than herself. She tried to listen to see if she could here the fill again when a low rumble filled her ears, making her look towards the earth. The ground under her feet started to shake and tremble, the sand slipping off into a thousand sheets of paper, making the angel flying into the air. Konan gasped and hovered over the ground, watching as it all unfolded into paper, a sea of paper under her. She stared in disbelief, never seeing anything like it.

**_"And all the sea were ink..."_**

Konan looked around again, hearing the small voice when she felt something moist hit her cheek. She raised her hand and wiped at it, seeing that it was ink. The blue haired woman frowned and looked up as more ink started pouring down, her paper wings starting to absorb most of the ink and started sinking. Konan's eyes widened and tried to fly to a piece of land, but after a few minutes she had to land, not finding any solid land. Almost instantly the sea of paper and ink stuck to konan, seeming to drag her down. She screamed for help as the voice was heard again.

**_"If all the trees were bread and cheese.."_**

The paper mistress screamed, trying desperately to get away and watches as all the trees melted into cheese and bread, almost instantly spoiling in the ink. Konan tried to swim away as the ink seemed to increase, rushing into her open mouth. The blue haired girl coughed and sputtered, drinking more ink as it flows into her mouth. She tried ot take a breath but the ink filed her lungs, staining them and filled them completely until they burst, the ink filling out her body. Her eyes widened and she stopped breathing, ink sliding out of her tear ducts, looking like she was crying and her body sinks into the black ocean.

**_"What would we have to drink?"_**

_  
AU: ^/.\^ I updated!


	10. For every evil under the sun

AU: Another one up and running! My goal is to finish this within the next day or so, wish me luck!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THIS RHYME!  
_

Rinnegan eyes flashed open as Pein awoke, jumping up and searched his surroundings. He took in everything around him, being in a white room. Pein frowned and looked around more, going over to the walls and pushed on them slightly, testing them for any traps. He tried every single on in the small cell and frowned heavier, not finding anything. The orange haired ninja looked around as the little girl appeared in front of him, narrowing his eyes.

The blonde girl giggled and smirked at him. "Hi hi! Having fun in my little world~?" She said sickly sweet. Pein growled.

"I want my team back. Now." The little girl frowned and scoffed.

"Just because you think you are god...You think everyone just falls down at your feet and does whatever they are told? Well here's a wake up call pal: I'm in charge in this world. So now here's my punishment for you 'God'." The little girl smiled and started singing.

_**"For every evil under the sun..."**_

Pein watched as the room disappeared, seeming to not be affected by the sudden change. He stood on a wooden platform, glaring at the blonde haired girl. The sun above him seemed to blaze against his pale skin, making him frown.

**_"There is a remedy or there is none..."_** The girl smiled as Pein's eyes widened and his hand flew to his throat, coughing up blood.

"What the hell did you do to me?" The girl smiled evilly and cackled.

"My my...seems the god can be affected by mere poisonous gases. The air you were breathing in that room was a nasty gas called Chlorine. It should be irritating your lungs by now..." Pein gasped for air, his eyes watering as he hacked up more blood.

**_"If there be one, seek till you find it..."_**

Pein looked up in shock, seeing the little girl with a vial in her hand. He instantly grabbed it and drank down the liquid, desperate enough to drink anything to calm the pain in his body. He dropped the vial almost instantly, falling to the ground and blood started pouring from his gaping mouth.

The girl tsked and kicked at his dead body, smirking. "Stupid fool. The label clearly said Botulinum..." She picked up the vial and licked the edge, smirking.

_**"If there be none, never mind it."**_

_  
AU: For the record, Botulinum makes your nervous system fails and you die in extreme pain.


	11. What Are Little Girls Made Of?

AU: Finally! The ending chapter~!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
_

Zetsu awoke in a dark room, stuck in a pot full of soil. He looked around boredly, his eyes adjusting to the darkness and saw a shape in the corner of the room. The little girl stepped towards him, small flashes of light coming through a hole in the wall, revealing her black eyes.

"So Mr. Plant. You have found yourself as the last remaining member of Akatsuki. Congrats~!" She smiled and clapped lightly for him, the lights flashing. Zetsu stared absentmindedly at her, his eyes glazed over.

"The last...member?..." The girl smiled.

"Yup! Now you have the choice of a few deaths. You can have a slow adn painful death~ A quick death, oh! And honorable death~ aybe even an appatizing death like that orange faced freak..."

Zetsu snapped his head up, looking at the girl. **"Tobi?"**

She smiled, "Is that his name? mmm~~ He was delicious~" Zetsu stared, something snapping inside of his fragile mind and growled, breaking the pot and stormed over to her, grabbing her by her little thin neck. The girl gasped and screamed, thrashing.

"Let me go you brute!"

He smiled evilly, looking at her like she was a piece of meat. "Here's a little song you might know **you mini bitch**.**_ What are little girls made of?.."_**

She stared at him, shaking in fear as he sung in that icy voice, replying shakily.

**_"S-Sugar and s-spice..."_**

The schizo smirked and pulled her close, licking his lips.

**_"And everything nice..."_**

The girl screamed as the plant man bit off her head, the blood spraying out and covered him, smiling happily and watched the fountain of blood bathe the room. He licked his lips, slurping up a stray strand of blond hair. He smirked evilly, the light shining on him to reveal his wild eyes and blood covered, razor sharp teeth.

_**"That's what little girls are made of."**_

_  
AU: Ok... a little more gory then I though of...Ok maybe a lot more gory...BUt I hope you enjoyed this wonderful horror fic!


End file.
